


Stars in Her Hair

by higenjitsuteki



Series: Mochitrix [1]
Category: Slime Rancher (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Denial of Feelings, Drunken Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbians in Space, Let's Go Lesbians, POV Female Character, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/higenjitsuteki/pseuds/higenjitsuteki
Summary: Beatrix LeBeau, a simple girl working on a ranch a thousand light-years away from Earth, goes about her days on the Far, Far Range peacefully. She's a bit lonely, but it's not too bad. It's not until after she meets with Mochi Miles, another rancher on the Far, Far Range, does she realize how lonely she really is.
Relationships: Beatrix LeBeau/Mochi Miles
Series: Mochitrix [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840075
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Stars in Her Hair

With a yawn and a stretch, the athletic rancher awoke from her slumber. Pulling the covers off, she slid off the bed, and quickly scurried to get ready for the day, which meant taking a quick shower, brushing her teeth, getting dressed, and getting all of her gear together.

She did all of it in roughly an hour and a half, she was pretty quick, after all. She decided that before she headed out, she should check her StarMail. She pulled her chair out, quickly sitting down and logging on. One new letter. She opened it up.

Hanging out

Mochi Miles

Hey, Beatrix. I hope you’re doing well, I heard about your recent, err- fall, at the Ruins. Word gets around quick, y’know?

Anyways, I wanted to know if you maybe wanted to meet near the Moss Blanket, y’know, and just kinda hang out like, tonight? I get if you’re busy, I mean, that’s totally understandable or whatever, but um, yeah. Just let me know soon.

Mochi Miles, Super-Nervous-Top-Rancher-I-Mean-Uhh

Beatrix skimmed over the letter again, thinking. After a couple seconds, she placed her hands on the keyboard and started typing away. Of course, she was gonna accept.

After doing everything that needed to be done on the Ranch, inside and outside, the bluenette headed for the Moss Blanket. She knew the way there like the back of her hand, having gone there many times before. 

Beatrix arrived near the entrance to the mystical forest, and saw a pretty, navy-haired girl leaning on a large tree, tapping her foot, waiting patiently. “Hey, Mochi!” Beatrix beamed, and Mochi looked up, slightly startled. She gave a slight smile back. “Hey, Beatrix. Come sit down.” Mochi gestured for Beatrix to come towards her, to which Beatrix obliged, sitting down in front of the tree, resting on it. Mochi sat down next to her.

It was silent for a minute, both girls just enjoying eachother’s company, watching the small, flickering, firefly-like creatures dancing through the air, illuminating the pretty night sky. There was a small breeze, sifting through the grass and leaves and adding a sense of calmness to the whole scene. “Oh, I brought snacks!” Beatrix remembered, taking her bag that she brought with her off of her shoulder, unzipping it and taking out a bag of chips, a small baggie of cookies, and 2 sodas. “Wow, Beatrix, real healthy.” Mochi snickered, and Beatrix rolled her eyes. “Fine, if you don’t want any of it, maybe I’ll just keep it all to myself.” Beatrix smirked, looking at the girl beside her. “No.” Mochi nonchalantly replied, grabbing a soda and opening it. Beatrix giggled. 

It was silent again after that for a bit. Both were mainly focusing on the snacks, but suddenly, Beatrix set her soda down after taking a long sip. “So, why did you want to hang out with me tonight?” The shorter girl asked. Mochi tensed up. “Oh, no reason. I was j-just uh, kinda bored. Gets lonely out here, y’know.” Beatrix furrowed her brows. “Well, why didn’t you ask somebody else? Not that I’m complaining or anything, you’re pretty cool, but why me?” Mochi shook her head. “I told you, dude. No reason.” “Oookay, then.”

30 or so minutes passed and suddenly there was a beeping sound. Mochi groaned. “My dad. I’m sorry, Beatrix. I gotta go.” Beatrix frowned a bit. “Aw, it’s okay. We can hang out again some other time! Not like there’s much else to do, anyway.” Mochi chuckled and nodded. Both girls packed up their stuff and stood up. “Bye, Beatrix.” Mochi smiled and waved. “See ya, Mochi!” Beatrix beamed, waving back. Mochi hesitated for a minute before turning around and heading back. 

Beatrix was confused for a split second, puzzled as to why Mochi hesitated, but shrugged it off and headed back home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna try and actually finish this fic! I love these two a lot, and I'm also hyperfixating on Slime Rancher right now + there is not nearly enough Beatrix x Mochi content so uhh let's hope I pull through with this fic :)
> 
> Also, this was an incredibly short chapter but I suck at starting stories + I just wanted to get something out to start, so uh, yeah. Hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
